


Make Up Your Damn Mind, Sammy (or that one time I wrote something after like a year)

by PrincessReinette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Incest, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, domestic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessReinette/pseuds/PrincessReinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it came down to it, Dean didn’t really care where they had sex.</p>
<p>Sam, though, Sam was particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Up Your Damn Mind, Sammy (or that one time I wrote something after like a year)

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is crap. Love me anyways. In my defense, I one, haven't written fanfic in literally a year, and two, haven't written wincest ever.

When it came down to it, Dean didn’t really care where they had sex.

Sam, though, Sam was _particular._

Not the car; _No, Dean, I’m too tall. My legs will get cramped._

Not the couch; _Dean, there’s a spring poking my liver, Dean!_

Not even over the table, Jesus; _You’re not even at the right angle, Dean, I can’t get in deep enough._

When Sam did find a place he liked, though, there were no more arguments; Sam didn’t utter a word of complaint as he was fucking Dean against their dining room wall. In his defense, though, it was probably hard to concentrate with your cock shoved up your big brother’s ass.


End file.
